1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, particularly to portable electronic devices with external interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic devices provide a vast array of features that are extremely useful in organizing and communicating information. Moreover, as such devices have evolved, they have become more compact and portable so as to be available whenever and wherever needed. For example, an external interface may be provided on the device for connecting the battery or battery pack to an external power source. Additionally, an external interface might be provided on a wireless telephone to allow the phone to be connected to a laptop or other computer device so that data can be transmitted from the computer over the wireless connection made by the phone.
In all these examples, an electronic device needs an external port, interface, or connector so as to be readily connected electrically to a peripheral device, accessory or network. However, such external interfaces must be protected from the outside elements to continue to function properly. To protect external interfaces, ports and connectors on electronic equipment, it is common to provide a cover that can, for example, be snapped or slid into place over the interface. However, there are a number of drawbacks with these arrangements.
For example, if the cover is completely removable, such as those that snap into place or are otherwise fixed to an electronic device to protect external interface ports and connectors, it is very easy to misplace and lose the cover.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.